soulmates
by kisakiasuka
Summary: Mei le dio la espalda a la ciudad, mirando de nuevo al mar. Pensó que ya había depurado lo suficiente sus sentimientos como para seguir sintiendo algo por él. Ella era independiente, y había demostrado que podía valerse por sí misma, pero seguía echándole de menos.


_Invierno._

 _La nieve caía._

Mei extendió ambas manos, como si formase un cuenco, sin dejar de mirar cómo un pequeño copo de nieve caía sobre ellas, para después desaparecer y dejar una diminuta gota de agua sobre su mano. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, y sintió todos aquellos copos rozándole la cara. Hacía frío, pero no le importaba, porque llevaba sin ver nevar muchos años y eso era muy reconfortante.

Había abandonado Isshu hacía unos años, cuando se convirtió en campeona. Había decidido conocer más mundo pero realmente se había acabado cansando. No sabía qué hacer, y se sentía sola. Tenía a sus pokemon, pero necesitaba volver a encontrar la calidez que su tierra le aportaba.

Realmente, no se acordaba de qué era sentir el cariño de alguien, el amor de alguien, que alguien te abrazase. Mei se colocó el gorrito que se había comprado unas semanas atrás. Al igual que cuando se fue de la isla, volvió sin avisar a nada ni a nadie.

Volvió a centrar la vista en aquello que tenía delante, y se bajó del barco. De nuevo tenía ante sus ojos Hiun. Nunca había sido capaz de orientarse en esa ciudad, y siempre había dependido por completo de Hyuu. Hyuu…

Los ojos de Mei se llenaron de lágrimas.

Una de las razones por las que abandonó Isshu fue por él, por ellos.

Habían compartido muchos momentos juntos durante su aventura hacia la Liga Pokemon, pero nunca pensaron que eso les llevaría a enamorarse el uno del otro, tanto que ese mismo amor acabaría haciéndoles tanto daño.

De un día para otro, su amor se esfumó, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si volviesen a ser extraños. Mei aún recordaba el gesto serio de Hyuu cuando le miró a los ojos y le dijo que ya no quería estar más con ella.

Nunca le dio razones, ni tampoco quiso escucharlas, simplemente huyó, huyó como una cobarde, esperando que él fuese detrás de ella, que la buscase, que corriese a sus brazos y le dijese que todo iba a ir bien porque iba a estar a su lado.

Mei le dio la espalda a la ciudad, mirando de nuevo al mar. Pensó que ya había depurado lo suficiente sus sentimientos como para seguir sintiendo algo por él. Ella era independiente, y había demostrado que podía valerse por sí misma, pero seguía _echándole de menos_.

Y el tiempo se paró.

Los copos caían lentamente, como si nunca estuviesen destinados a caer al suelo, y a Mei le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola por detrás, apretándola fuertemente alrededor de su cintura.

Se quedó petrificada.

Pensó que ya no recordaba qué era sentir el calor de esa persona, pero se equivocaba. Sintió la respiración de Hyuu cerca de su oído, cerca de su cuello. Era esa respiración agitada que siempre tenía en sus momentos de pasión, pero en este caso parecía más agitada, como si cada bocanada de aire le fuese a alimentar por años.

"Lo siento"

Las lágrimas reprimidas de Mei volvieron a inundar sus ojos y casi instantáneamente sus mejillas. Habían pasado años desde que se habían visto por última vez, pero recordaba todos sus momentos como si hubiesen pasado ayer.

No le respondió al abrazo, no se movió lo más mínimo.

Sintió como él apoyaba la frente en el hombro de Mei, liberándola del abrazo al sentir como ella se estaba desmoronando.

"Te fuiste, y no pude ir a por ti, porque el mar es tan grande que nunca hubiese podido encontrarte. No ha habido día que no haya venido al puerto a esperarte, todas las mañanas reviso todos los barcos con la esperanza de verte bajando de uno de ellos. Ambos estábamos bajo el mismo cielo, mirando las estrellas que tanto te gustan, y sabía que ambos mirábamos a ellas cuando nos necesitábamos. Sabía que volverías"

Mei dio un paso hacia delante, distanciándose de Hyuu y abrazándose a ella misma, llevándose las manos a la cara. Las piernas le temblaban y cualquiera diría que se iba a romper en mil pedacitos.

Pero esta vez Hyuu no la dejó escapar. Se acercó de nuevo a ella, y la hizo girar para enfrentarla a él, para poder abrazarla.

Volvió a sentir su calor, se volvió a sentir segura, se volvió a sentir en casa.

Había vuelto a casa, y había vuelto a encontrar su bienestar.

Quizás si no hubiese huido, quizás si hubiese sido más valiente, hubiese podido evitarse años de soledad, quizás Hyuu se hubiese cansado de esperar, quizás ella hubiese podido olvidarle.

"Te amo"

Hyuu limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de Mei, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, Mei casi no apreció la diferencia en su chico favorito. El mismo pelo desordenado, los mismos ojos serios y fríos, pero la gran diferencia era que estaba llorando.

Hyuu, aquel chico duro y serio, siempre enfadado, queriendo ser el mejor, llorando frente a ella, con las manos temblorosas, ofreciéndose por completo a ella.

"Dame otra oportunidad, por favor"

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y cerró los ojos.

Dicen que por muchos años que pasen, las costumbres no se pierden, y Hyuu recordaba perfectamente que debía besarla.

Era la primera vez que disfrutaban de la nieve juntos, y pudieron sentir el frío en los labios del otro, y en sus corazones volviéndose a calentar.

Porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase, si dos almas están conectadas, _volverán a encontrarse_.


End file.
